


Unmasked

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home after a long mission and finds you waiting to welcome him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

You laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling, your bed feeling empty and lonely without Bucky. You hated when Bucky went on these long missions, never knowing if or when he was going to come home. It was easy to keep your mind occupied during the day, work and your friends helped to keep you distracted. But it was now when the world was quiet and it was just you and your thoughts that it was the hardest for you. 

You throw back the covers and get out of bed, thinking maybe a drink will help calm your mind and help you sleep. You slip on your robe and head out to the living room of the apartment you share with Bucky in Stark Tower. You walk along the long wall of windows, stopping to watch the rain trickle down the glass. A shimmer of light in the window catches your eye. You look up spotting Bucky's reflection in the window as he walks towards you. He was dressed in his uniform, black leather jacket and the black pants that hugged his powerful muscular thighs. 

He doesn't say a word as he presses you against the glass and you see why, he's still wearing his mask. Most people would be frightened to see his dark intense eyes peaking over that mask but not you. You found that mask oddly hot and exciting. He leans in close to your ear, his voice slightly muffled by the mask as he whispers in Russian all the dirty things he had been dreaming about doing to you while he was away. 

He pulls open the sash on your robe, letting it fall open. His eyes light up with a hungry lustful excitement when he see your beautiful naked body come into view. Your heart feels like it's about to beat out of your chest as the robe falls off your body, leaving you exposed and vulnerable. You know no one can see you but the fear of someone catching you both excites you and scares you a little. 

You hear the faint sound of Velcro ripping open behind you and you know he's taking off his gloves. Your body humming to life when you feel Bucky's flesh hand slide around your body, cupping your breast in his strong hand. You take in a sharp breath when you feel his cool metal fingers gliding up your inner thigh. You brace your hands against the glass as his fingers tease along your wet folds. He holds you tight against him, his growing hard length pressing against your lower back. Your hips instinctively start to rub against his length. With just a thought his fingers begin to pulse and vibrate along your clit. 

He watched your face through the glass, your lips curling up into a sultry smile as he pushes one of his strong fingers inside you. His other hand pinching and groping at your breasts. You reach a hand behind you, pulling off his mask off. Your body craving the touch of his lips. Your breathing grows heavy as his lips ghost along the nape of your neck. His warm tongue like velvet against your skin. 

You softly whimper when he releases you from his grasp. "Don't move." He says stepping back taking a moment to drink you in before removing his jacket. You watch his reflection in the window, your eyes devouring the sight of his God like muscular frame. 

"Mmmmm Bucky" you softly moan when you feel his tongue gliding up along your spine. He's at your ear again whispering in Russian how sexy you are and how badly he needs to taste you. And you can feel your desire glistening on your thighs. He slowly kisses and licks his way down your back, savoring every inch of your delicate flesh. He places a kiss on each cheek of your ass before dropping to his knees. 

He grabs two handfuls of your ass, spreading you open. You let out a loud gasp when his tongue finally makes contact along your slit. He works his tongue from your slit up to your pretty pink hole, slowly working you open. The world below you becoming a blur as the pleasure takes you over. "Fuck, Bucky that feels so good." Your body is writhing against his mouth. His tongue buried deep, oh so fucking deep in your dripping wet pussy. You reach your hand behind you, fingers tangling in his hair and holding him still as you fuck his deliciously nimble tongue. 

You're close, so very close but you need more. You need him buried inside you. "Bucky, fuck me. Oh god please fuck me." Your tone needy and demanding. 

He releases his tongue from you and stands up, telling you to turn around. You do as you're told, turning in time to see him working his pants off. You pull your lip between your teeth as his erection springs free from his boxers. It's thick and veiny and dripping with precum. If you weren't so desperate to get fucked you would drop to your knees and suck him off right then and there. He strokes himself a few times before lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. He positions you over his tip then slowly lowers you down over him. Hissing as your warmth envelops his throbbing cock. 

He starts off slow, teasing you with a few long slow thrusts. In your short time together he learned very quickly what you liked. Building you up until you were begging for release. He dips his head down, sucking your taut nipple into his warm mouth. Biting and swirling his tongue along your aching bud while his picks up his pace, pounding harder and faster into you. 

Your nails digging and scratching along his back while he coaxes you to the edge, pounding harder and harder. Taking out his aggression from his mission out on you. It's not long before he has you screaming and moaning his name. Your throbbing pussy bringing him over the edge with you, coming with a loud victorious roar and filling you with every last drop of him. 

He nuzzles his face in the crock of your neck, breathing hard and his body covered in thin layer of sweat. You softly run your hands up and down his back, calming him as he comes down from his high. You loved these quiet moments after he fucks you, it's what you missed most when he's away, just having him in your arms where he belonged. 

"Welcome home, baby."


End file.
